


Graveyard

by Dizzie_writes



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, How Do I Tag, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzie_writes/pseuds/Dizzie_writes
Summary: You wouldn't have taken this job if it wasn't for the pay, or for the guy who called himself your partner.





	Graveyard

You slammed the door to your car before checking the time on your phone, it was 11:57 and you just arrived at work. You'd be asleep by now if it wasn't for this job! Sighing, you locked your car and climbed up the concrete steps into the new  _Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria_. In your opinion it looked worse than before, but no matter what at least your getting paid.

When you walked into your office you found it nice and tidy with some drawing hanging on the walls and plushies on the desk, the only thing you thought was odd was that it doesn't have any doors. You sat down at the desk in 1 of the 2 empty chairs, the other one was for your partner.

"speak of the devil.." you heard some foots steps and your partner was standing before you. His outfit was slightly different than your blue one. His was fully purple except for the golden badge directly over his heart, you attempted to get a glimpse at his face through his thick dusty purple hair. His skin was very pale not to mention his eyes didn't even have colored irises!

"The names Vincent, but you can call me vinny." His voice was much deeper than you expected.

"O-oh uh yeah my name is Y/N."

"Nice name sugar cube." He smirked before sliding into the chair next to you and grabbing his security tablet. 

The first few hours went by smoothly but by 4 AM three of the animatronics were moving and extremely close to you and Vincent. In your blind panic you completely forgot about the puppet. As the music box wound down the puppet started moving closer and closer.

"Y/N!" Vincent screamed your name before jumping on you and knocking you off the chair you were on. Seconds later the puppet jumped right where you were, your heart was pounding out of your chest as he laid on top of you. 

The clock in the distance rang signalling the end of your shift, you wiggled out from under him and stood up, shaking. You waved to Vincent good-bye before crawling into your car and sobbing. It was only your first night and you almost died, you would have if it wasn't for that tall... dark... sexy... man called Vincent who saved you.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Smut next chapter ;D


End file.
